Talk:You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart
In the song, Danny sings "repelling down from above", but "rappelling down from above" is more appropriate, since Isabella and the other girls descend on ropes during the song. First of all, is there the official lyrics for this song somewhere? Secondly the song was written and performed chronologically speaking about the time before those fireside girls were born, its not based off of what happens in the concert they sing it in that we are shown. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. But, I don't know who wrote that. I just let it go into the notes because I wasn't sure about it. SuperFlash101 ~ (Talk) ~ 00:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I say give it a week or two and if no one responds remove it, anyone agree? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:11, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::That note came from me. Here's why it's in there: ::When you listen to the song, Danny does sing "repelling down from above". The closed captioning also matches this. If you look up the word repel in the dictionary, you get meanings like this: "to drive away / repulse", "to fight against / resist", "to turn away / reject" and "to cause aversion in / disgust". Similarly, if you are wearing insect repellant, you are trying to keep insects away from you. ::Based on those definitions, Danny is singing "like a ninja of love, driving me away while coming down from above" or "like a ninja of love, I'm disgusted with you". It doesn't really fit with the rest of the song. ::If you look up the word "rappel", it says "(in mountaineering) the act or method of moving down a steep incline or past an overhang by means of a double rope secured above and placed around the body, usually under the left thigh and over the right shoulder, and paid out gradually in the descent". If you're "rappelling", you're "descending by means of a rappel". ::Isabella and the other girls aren't descending from a mountain, but they are lowering themselves on ropes from the lighting structure, and that's why I feel that "rappelling down from above" should be the correct line, even though it is sung as "repelling down from above". It does not refer to when Love Händel wrote the song. It may simply be a typo in the script or a mistake by Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup when he sang the song. ::RRabbit42 02:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I figured closed captioning was to blame, you can never trust closed captioning, some guy listening to what they are saying and writing down what he thinks they say always ends up wrong, you should watch episodes of pokemon with it on, extremely hilarious if you know what they are supposed to be saying, I say we will have to have to take it to a vote to decide upon what they are actually saying. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I uploaded the video so we can vote, and I am voting that they say repelling regardless of what the Firesdie Girls are doing, how about once one side hits 3 votes that side wins? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::The Fireside Girls are obviously acting out the ninja of love rappelling down from above. It may sound like repelling, but there are many instances of songs with misheard lyrics. There are whole websites devoted to them. I'm not very musically inclined, so very often I misunderstand what the singer is singing. My feeling is that the lyric is "Rappelling down from above" as this makes much more sense in the ninja metaphor that this particular part of the song is creating. It seems to be a case of two words sounding very similar and either the singer mispronouncing it because he didn't know the difference or because of some accent or other differences in speech. :::My vote is change the note to: :::*''In the song, it sounds like Danny is singing "repelling down from above", but the line is actually "rappelling down from above", since Isabella and the other girls descend on ropes during the song.'' ::: —Topher 01:49, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Toph. We should go with that. SuperFlash101 ~ (Talk) ~ 03:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) And that makes three votes for rappelling felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually (I know it's a bit late to join the battleground), but it's actually propelling, if you ask me. Listen very closely, ear pressed against the speaker, and you'll hear the faint trace of 'p' before the word we've been arguyin about. This makes sense because it would mean pushing down from above (like coming down), which the girls are doing.—Phineas Flynn 10:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::The Closed Captioning shows it as "rappelling". Dictionary.com lists the definitions of "propel" as "to drive, or cause to move, forward or onward" and "to impel or urge onward". Neither one of those really fits the context of the song. — RRabbit42 21:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just realised looking at the song, rappeling fits more because it refers to abseiling, and since they are "sneaking" into my heart, that means they are abseiling down the barrier that danny sings of. It makes a lot more sense with rappeling, now that I see it that way.—Phineas Flynn 22:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Move page? Where does someone want to move this page to? Isn't this the title of the song? I'm confused... —Topher 04:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I didn't label it, but it really should be changed to just Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. To quote from the the documentary on Love Händel that Phineas, Ferb and Candace watch, "Their ballad 'Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart' Snuck its way to number one..." So the 'You' in the title shouldn't be there. Jukilum 05:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :That's why I added the tag. What Jukilum said above is correct. --SuperFlash101 15:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Background Lyrics While watching the episode this shows in I heard Danny say "Snuck your way right into my heart nanananana" (The middle of way and heart are a bit longer)at the near end of the song and I just wanted to point it out for confirmation and perhaps a proper way to put it in the song lyrics.(If you're going to try to hear it do NOT focus on Vanessa's and Johnny's conversation, try to hear Danny's voice.)—Ardi 11:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The lyrics are heard after Johnny asks Vanessa if that was her dad on the rocket, not when he asks if Vanessa set up the party. This means you need to watch the episode fully, not just listen to the song.—Ardi 01:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) the song lyiricks are missing soemthing,when you blink to vanessa,you hear some 1 say "and rocketing into the sky!" Move Please move this page into "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart" I cannot do it cause I'm an IP and I somehow can't get registered. 11:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :This will be done shortly and update all menus that link to it. We will have to make a note that the documentary on Love Händel specifically stated the the song title was "You Snuck Your Way Into My Heart" and we're now calling it "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" because it was changed for the soundtrack. We had to lock the page because people were changing it away from what the documentary was saying, so we need to be fair to all of them now that we do have to change it. — RRabbit42 14:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Isabella's bow This article states that when Isabella is dressed as a ninja "rappelling down from above" it is the only time she's seen without her bow. This is not true. Nearly the entire episode of "The Ballad of Badbeard" Isabella wears a large pirate hat, decorated with a skull and yellow feather. Also, it the episode with the F-Games (unsure of the episode's true title) she wears a helmet for the games. Any other non-bow instances others can think of? 16:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Megs :Yes, but, her pirate hat and horse suit are likely being worn over her bow. there's easily enough room in both getups' headpieces. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::But we do not know this for certain,while we could assume Isabella wore her bow under her hat we'll never know for certain'Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob' 07:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Or maybe we will... LIGHTBULB!!! be right back!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I've just messaged Swampy about this, and he answers his messages fairly regularly. so, that should do it. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) PFT Why are there links to Phineas and the Ferb-Tones and Gitchee Gitchee Goo on the main page, in the See Also section? - 12:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know, but I have removed them since those are items not directly connected to Love Händel. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC)